gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Shane Tinsley
Shane Tinsley was a student at McKinley High and a recurring character on Glee that made his debut in the first episode of Season Three, The Purple Piano Project. He is the linebacker for the McKinley Titans, and the ex-boyfriend of Mercedes. Shane dated Mercedes from sometime before The Purple Piano Project until the episode Heart, where she ended the relationship because of her strong feelings for Sam Evans. He is portrayed by LaMarcus Tinker. Biography S3= The Purple Piano Project He is introduced to the show as Mercedes' boyfriend. It is also revealed that he is the new linebacker for the football team. He is shown to be very supportive of his girlfriend, and is one of the few people to enjoy New Directions' performance of We Got the Beat. Asian F Shane encourages Mercedes to audition for the role of Maria. He is also seen dancing in the background while Mike sings Cool. Meanwhile, Shane is seen supporting Mercedes when she battles with Rachel to get the role of Maria. After getting applause, Shane kisses Mercedes and hugs her. The First Time Cooter is interested in giving Shane a football scholarship. This makes Finn upset and angry, because Finn wants the scholarship. Yes/No It seems as if Shane and Mercedes walk to classes together. Shane is seen taking Mercedes away from Sam after Sam is slushied and Mercedes tries to help him. The Spanish Teacher When Sam and Mercedes are looking at each other in the hallway at the conclusion of a week of not talking to each other, Shane approaches them, greets them, and takes her out for lunch. Heart Mercedes breaks up with Shane after telling him about her kissing Sam in Michael. He is seen crying as she tells him this. Prom-asaurus He is seen dancing with his date. Mercedes shares a look with him whilst dancing with Sam, they smile at each other looking happy, showing there are no hard feelings between them. This is the final time we see Shane in Season Three and also on the series, probably because he also graduated from McKinley. Relationships Mercedes Jones He is introduced as Mercedes' boyfriend whom she met during the summer, after Sam transferred from McKinley. Shane is shown as an encouraging boyfriend as he encourages Mercedes to go for Maria and not let Rachel push her around. He also waits for her and goes to lunch with her in Yes/No. They break up in Heart and he is shown crying. Mercedes tells Sam that he said "it was like someone punched him in the heart." Prom Date Shane since finds a new girl who he takes as his prom date to the McKinley Senior Prom. He is shown very happy with her when he gives Mercedes a wave and a smile and Mercedes does the same back to him. Trivia *He was rumored to be named Marcus. *Shane was supposed to have a bigger role in Season Three, but due to Chord Overstreet's return, his role was decreased. Gallery glee303img6.jpg imagetrtretvvdfhfts000.jpg Mercedes-and-Shane-mercedes-jones-30547657-1282-722.png Shane67.jpg ShaneTPPP.png IWALYShane.jpg 180px-Marcus_Mercedes.png 180px-ShaneDance.png st1.jpg st2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Former William McKinley High School Football Team Members Category:William McKinley High School Alumni Category:Candidates for speedy deletion Category:Pages needing attention